Half-Blood University
by Policorninjpoo
Summary: Percy is heading to college... YAY! But he diesnt know anyone, and hes forced to make new friends. YAY! (As well)
1. My Crappy Life

Hey. I'm Percy Jackson. I'm 18, and I'm going to college.

I have a little sister. Her name's Estelle.

My dad and my mom loved each other very much. Before I was born, my dad died in a storm. The yacht he was on sunk on its way to Florida.

All survived but him, because he was helping all the people get off.

My mom married a guy named Gabe. He was abusive and he bullied me constantly.

Later, my mom finally divorced him. She started dating a man named Paul Blofis. They got married, and now I have a little sis.

I have constantly gotten in trouble in my life, because all I've ever wanted was to be with my family. I have never made a friend in my life, besides Grover.

He's still my best friend to this day.

Now I'm going to college with him. I hope all goes well... Wish me luck!!!

(he is not a demi-god. Just a normal kid. I just needed you to know)


	2. I’m Not Bunking With Grover

I drove to HBU, feeling like a nervous wreck.

When I got there, Grover was waiting, with a huge smile plastered across his face.

He has brown, curly hair, matched with brown eyes. He's a vegetarian, but he loves enchiladas.

Don't ask. I have no clue why.

He always wears a baseball cap, but with no sign on it.

He's always wearing an orange t-shirt, and jeans. He wears black sneakers, even though he's pretty clumsy, thanks to the laces.

"Yo Perce! Was' up?"

"Oh, you know, babysitting my sister, my mom breaking down in happy tears. That stuff.

"Sounds pretty boring if you ask me."

"Yeah it is."

We pulled our luggage up the stairs and headed inside.

As we headed down to the front office, I noticed a girl with blond hair, tied back into a ponytail. She had stormy grey eyes, with a Yankees baseball cap.

I guessed she lived in New York.

She also wore jean shorts, and Nike sneakers.

It looked like she was heading to her dorm.

I couldn't be sure.

We headed inside the office. Inside sat a man in a wheel chair, a blanket covering his legs to keep them warm.

He had a mini brown beard, and dark brown, curly hair, that went down to right above his shoulders.

"Hello children," he said, "welcome to Half-Blood University. I am Mr. Brunner, your principal."

"Uh, hi. I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Grover Underwood. We're new."

"I see. So I'm guessing you'll be needing your schedules and your dorms, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Brunner gave us a kind smile. He had us come over to his office.

He printed out our schedules, and handed them to us.

He brought us over to another printer, and started looking at key designs.

He typed in my name, and a few key designs came out. A little chute, like the ones on the claw games where you drop the prize in, open up, and showed a key.

Mr. Brunner put the key in a slot, and closed it.

"Percy, which design looks the best to you?" he asked.

"Uuuhhh... I think I'll choose the trident one." I answered.

"Very well then."

He clicked on the trident key, and the printer started running. A minute later, the key popped back out of the slot.

On it, was painted the trident. It had cute little fishies swimming around too.

Mr. Brunner put it into another slot, and on the screen, it said to answer my name. I put in my name, and the key popped back out again.

Nothing looked different to me. Then I realized it was now hanging on a ring like hoop, and engraved on it said 'Percy Jackson'.

I stared at it in amazement.

The hoop was a shiny like blue, and my name was in light turquoise.

"How... What... Did it... Huh?"

Mr. Brunner chuckled.

"Ah yes. I love the sound of newcomers seeing their key hanger and key being made for the first time."

He sighed, like he would miss the reactions of newcomers.

Next to me, Grover just stood there, dumbfounded.

I don't know why, but I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I kept laughing.

He sighed, obviously realizing I won't say anything.

"You can go now Perce. I'll catch you later."

"Ok. See ya."

While I was walking out the office, I noticed another key hanging from the hoop.

Engraved on it showed my room number. On the back, it read 'Anaklusmos', Riptide.

"Woah," I whispered under my breath.

I headed towards my dorm. When I turned the trident painted key, I walked in and saw a boy my age.

He had short, blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore glasses, and it looked like he had a scar running down the corner of his mouth.

He was wearing a blue beanie, and a grey jacket. He also wore dark blue jeans, and shiny black, ankle high, boots.

He turned towards me.

"Hi. My name's Jason."


	3. I Go Paint Crazy

"I'm Percy."

He offered me his hand, and I shook it.

I looked around, the dorm was gigantic. There was a top side. There was paint and luggage everywhere. The other side was just very plain.

As if he was reading my mind, he said, "Sorry for the mess on my side... Did Mr. Brunner tell you you were allowed to paint your side?"

"Uh... Not really, no."

"That's cool. If you'd like, maybe we could go get your paint. I love being a help."

"Sure."

I wasn't sure what else to say. I set my luggage down on my bed.

We headed out the door, and out to the parking lot.

"There's an art supplies store around here. We could just walk."

I was in no rush. I felt like I needed to get in touch with my surroundings.

I nodded. 'I feel like an idiot.' I thought to myself.

We turned a corner a few minutes later, and saw a store that read, 'The Nine Muses'.

"Is that the place?"

"Yup."

Again, I felt like an idiot for asking.

We headed inside. I gasped.

Inside, there were rows and rows of sparkles, sketch books, everything you could imagine.

We headed to the end of the store. There were a few rows, just filled with paint. I grabbed every color of the rainbow, some sunset colors, and every type of blue you could think of. I grabbed some grey, and some white, and I got some glitter and glue. Then I grabbed paintbrushes, and some turquoish green paint. I grabbed some dark yellow too. And, of course, I grabbed a paint roller. What idiot would be dumb enough to not get a paint roller.

"Woah! Calm down Percy!"

"Sorry. I just looked at the paint and I knew what I was gonna do with my side."

"What are you gonna do?"

I turned towards him with a crazy grin. "You'll see."

was all he would here from me.

We went to the front, bought the stuff, and headed back to our dorm. The entire way, Jason was pestering me to tell him what I was going to do. The entire time I just chuckled.

We finally made it back, and I set to work.

I painted the scene as if I was underwater. I added light streaks,and I added a run down castle. Atlantis. It was beautiful.

Jason just stared in amazement. I looked down, surprised to see my clothes spotless. But my hands, they had a good beating!

I had rubbed some paint in, to give it that magical touch. I painted some fishies, and a shark curling around the castle.

I stepped back, and looked at my masterpiece. I poked up, and saw the "sun" shining down at my face.

sigh of relief*

"Done..."


	4. I Also Go Glitter Crazy (Jason Does Too)

Jason just stared at the masterpiece. He looked up and down, and then he frowned.

"Percy, I think you're forgetting something..."

"What is it?" I felt like he didn't like it.

"You're forgetting THE GLITTER!!!!!"

"AWWWWWWW YEAH!!!!"

We both dashed for the glue, and grabbed a bunch of sparkles, soon, the entire wall was covered and it was just so AWESOME!


	5. I Am The Banana Master

The second we dropped the glitter and glue, was probably the best time of our lives. We both looked up and down and all around.

"I'm amazed yet tired." Jason announced.

"Yeah. Me too. I really want to unpack later."

"Yeah. Is it possible for you to help me? I was trying to do Mount Olympus from the Greek Myths." Jason asked.

"I see no problem in that." I walked over, and stared. Not in amazement or disappointment. I just... stared... Without thinking, I headed over to the paint. I grabbed some colors, and set to work. I painted great, big, columns, turning it into a palace bursting with light. I then added Nymphs and Satyrs and Gods alike, celebrating. I painted Hera and Zeus, together, after they were just married. They were placed in the middle, holding hands, and enjoying the celebration. I made flowers go everywhere, celebrating the union of the new King Queen. It was the beginning of the New Era, and it was beautiful. Naturally, I added sparkles, just to give the palace something to shimmer about.

After what seemed like forever, I stepped back. In front of me, was a place of joy. Jason, obviously with the expression on his face, told me he's never seen something like it.

"H-h-HOW," he bursted. I just shrugged. I told Jason I was hungry, and when I was just about to walk out, I asked with a smirk, "Are you coming or not?"

He shook his head, not in disagreement, but obviously to clear his mind. "Yeah, sorry. I'm in shock," he said, scrambling to the door. I just chuckled.

We got lost A LOT, until finally we found a map. We went outside, and walked to building C (which stands for cafeteria, cleverly enough.)

When we entered, barely anybody was in there, even though it was around lunch time. 'It's only a Sunday' I told myself. 'Everyone's just busy doing unpacking and whatnot.'

We went up to the food, and Jason grabbed a pizza (it's not Friday yet bro!), a glass of water, and some berries. I grabbed a burger (don't judge me), some soda, and a banana.

Rule of the world: If someone has a banana, you do not question them. Bananas are the worlds Kings and Queens...

I started eating my banana. "Perce, I'm pretty sure you should start with"

"Ssssshhhh... No one questions the banana master." I kept eating. Jason washed the look from his face, and continued eating his pizza.

We sat there, eating. Some kids came in, and some came out. I even saw the girl with the grey eyes in here for a second. Then I lost her in the small crowd.

Jason finally finished, and stood up. "I'm gonna head back to the dorm. You can keep the map." he headed off. I sat there, enjoying myself, when suddenly, I felt the nerve to grab a few more bananas. When I got back to my table, the girl with the grey eyes was there.

"Hey. I'm Annabeth Chase..."


	6. I Act Stupid In Front Of a Pretty Girl

I stared. I had so many questions to ask this girl all of a sudden. Like, 'why are you sitting here?' That sounded to rude. Or maybe 'Hi I'm Percy Jackson.' But even THAT couldn't slip from my lips. I was too dumbstruck. And obviously the most intelligent things came from my mouth. Like, "I am Ban-an-a master." WHY WORLD WHYYYYYY!!!

Annabeth (If I got her name right) just chuckled. I stared right into her stormy grey eyes. When she laughed, there seemed to be a flash of lightning rolling out of the mist. I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"You're funny. Haha. Are you from around here?"

I nodded, not wanting to say something super stupid.

"Do you talk or what?" she demanded.

"Burgers are yummy. I mean, yeah I talk. Sorry. A bit shy at times." Sudden burst of lies sped in my head. All I could think was how pretty her hair was in the wind.

'Wait,' thought my brain, 'there's no wind indoors.'

"Yeah right brain..." I said dreamily. When I noticed I said that out loud, I banged my head on the table saying stupid, over, and over, and over again.

And then I gave myself a smack to the face. Why was I acting so stupid!!!


End file.
